Godsend
by Kaguna-chan
Summary: 24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings? Rated T may change to rated M. READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright this is my third story _Godsend _I got the name from Heroes (my fav canceled tv show). Anyways this a fairy tail Graylu story. Some OC's here and there if you want to add your very own OC please send me a description, power/magic, likes, dislikes, pet peeves, and etc. I'll put the forum on my page. Please send me o∆o! I will except 3 boys and 3 girls! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU I'M WEIRDLY DESPERATE ∆! (lol) **

Summary:

**24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings? (FYI I'm probably gonna make their powers close to their magic for Lucy's power idk i'll think of something) ****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it)**

* * *

Gray P.O.V.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh..."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What time is it?..." My head was pounding.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Freaking alarm clock!" I reached up to turn my beeping alarm clock off, but instead felt a cold rush through my hands as I touched it. The beeping immediately ceased."What the-" I looked up to see my alarm clock frozen."Holy mother fucking austria..." I rushed over off my bed and reacher for my home phone. That froze too. "Aw shit..." I looked at my hands in shock. "What's happening to me?"

_Knock knock knock_

"Gray-saamaaaaa! " Shit it's Juvia of all time's for that girl to come over she chooses now. I carefully look for my gloves i had recently gotten form her.

"I can't believe i'm even wearing these..." I skillfully put the fuzzy pink gloves on but noticed they were starting to frost. I carefully opened the door,"What do you want Juvia?!"

"Well Gray-sama it is now 3 years since you moved in to this apartment building and became Juvia's neighbor! Juvia also wants to tell you something!"

"Um... Juvia right now is not a good ti-"

"You see Gray-sama J-juvia has..."

"Has what? Please hurry Juvia I really need to take care of-"

"Has always had her eyes on you since she met you! Please except my token of my love!" Juvia jumped up in an effort to kiss me. I quickly closed the door." GRAY-SAMA! 3"

"Damn that was a close one..."

_Ring ring ring ring_

"Who's calling so early in the morning?" I carefully used the mitten to answer the call, then put it on speaker."Um...Hello? Gray here."

"Yo Gray it's Leon you still up for drinks at lunch?"

"Um sorry I have to cancel something came up..."

"What? Is it your ex-girlfriend? Hmmmm?"

"No it's I just can't explain it i'll call you back..." I hung up the phone and noticed the floor was starting to turn to ice."What the fuck?! Am I in Frozen or something?" I grabbed my boots with the mittens and my wallet and headed out for some new gloves and clothes. I walked outside to the chill in the air. It's almost winter in my dear New York City. I adjusted my thin gray sweater so it was a little more comfortable. I walked up to the thrift shop where I got my usual clothes. "Ok so I need gloves, jacket, boots, sweater, and pants..." I grabbed black jeans, a warm comfortable black jacket, black turtleneck, and black gloves. Cheapest things I could buy with the amount I had at the time.

"Alright that'll be $7.50"

"Alright thanks." The girl at the register started to blush. I hurried back to my apartment and changed quickly."Alright this seems to keep the ice at bay... I still feel like i'm in Frozen... Just i'm not a princess..."

_Ring ring ring ring_

"It's only 9:45 in the morning and i've gotten 1 phone call, a love confession, powers I can't explain, and new clothes. Must be my lucky day. Next the person who's calling me is going to help me solve aaaall my problems while adding some more." I yelled sarcastically. I picked up the cell phone and held it to my ear."Hello?"

"Hey Gray!"

"Hey Erza! You haven't called me in like what a year?"

"Yeah about a year. Anyways I have a question. May I?"

"Shoots."

"Have you noticed anything strange in your life?"

"Strange how?"

" You know like maybe supernatural things like hearing people's thoughts? Suddenly turning into something you've never seen before? Extremely fast healing? New things on your body? Accidentally freezing things?"

"W-well..." I thought for a minute why does she want to know these things?..."Wait why?" I tried to keep a straight voice without trembling.

"Well this new company I work for invests in these kind sof things and I just wanted to know if you knew anyone that had any of these but you didn't believe them and such."

"Um... No... Well I got to go bye!"

"Oh by-" I immediately hung up the phone.

"I need to get out of here it's not safe." I picked up the phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hey Luce!"

"Oh hey Gray."

"I was wondering if I could go and crash at your place for a bit."

"Um... Okay sure what for?"

"Um... I need to... I need to..."

"Did you get kicked out of your apartment?"

"No it's... It's complicated I can only show you."

"Alrighty then."

"Thanks I owe you one."

"You can cook for me when you get here!"

"Alright bye i'll meet you at your place." I quickly grabbed my essential belongings and put them in a small backpack. i looked back at my apartment, which oddly looked like the apartment from Baby Daddy I blame my ex, she loved that show... "Farewell apartment hope to see you soon." I closed the door behind me and walked to the bus stop.

* * *

**BMFT2: Ok hope this was a good start for this story. Please PM for any ideas and leave a comment in the reviews please! I love reading reviews they make me really happy and... don't forget to try and read a couple of my other stories. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND SEND ME EVIL IDEAS SCHOOL IS SUCKING OUT ALL MY IDEAS FROM ME PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW AND PM ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright this is chapter 2 of Godsend. I really liked reading the reviews and I am still not sure about what powers to use for Lucy but I have an idea. Anyways I put the forum on my profile so please go fill it out if you want to see an OC of your own in action! Please send me o∆o! I will except 3 boys and 3 girls! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU I'M WEIRDLY DESPERATE ∆! (lol) **

Summary:

**24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings? ****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it)**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

"Ok Gray's going to be here soon got to get out of these clothes!" I looked down and noticed the small coffee stain on my pink tank top that barely reached my hips."These shorts are a little too short..." I ran into my room and put on a pink tank top and some blue skinny jeans. I grabbed my brush and quickly got the frizz and tangles that were in my hair from before. I looked at my neat little apartment. "Looks clean enough." I opened up the windows to let some fresh air in. A gust of wind chilled my skin. "Brr... better keep these closed for now don't wanna waste money on the heater."

_Ring ring ring_

"That must be Gray!" I quickly ran to the mirror to make sure everything was nice and neat. "Alright good to go!" I passed the dining room table with a vase with a rose on it from a couple dates ago. I picked up the phone."I'll buzz you in."

"Okay thanks." His voice sounded a little off... Must be my imagination. I tidied my tank top and stood next to the door.

_Knock knock knock_

"Ok. I got this," I opened the door slowly."Hey Gray!"

"Hey Luce!" He smiled back." Hey could I come in?"

"Oh yeah sure," I moved out of the way so he could come in. Once he came in I closed the door."So what was so urgent about you having to crash here for awhile?"

"Um... Ok i can trust you right?" Gray had a stern look on his face.

"Of course you can. Why? Did you impregnate someone? Did you get involved with some mafia gang? What is it?" I looked at him with big eyes.

"No it's not really something I can really explain at first. I just don't know how it happened..."

_Gray P.O.V._

I walked up to the rose on the dining table. "Ok Luce don't freak out okay?"

"What's there to freak out about?"

"Just watch." I took off my glove and touched one of the petals on the rose. There was a slight frost left on the rose that slowly begun to spread like a disease. I looked at Lucy to see her shocked face. But, instead of seeing a shock and scared face she seemed happy and delighted.

"Gray..." I watched her go up to the now frozen rose."I can't believe it. We're the same," A tear dropped down her face as she looked to me."I thought I was alone. I knew there were others but if all people you!" I put my glove back on.

"What do you mean?" I saw Lucy run and close all the blinds to the windows and locked the door. Lucy stood up tall, put her hands up as if she was holding a ball in front of her chest, and took a breath. There was a orb starting to form in Lucy's hands. It looked like a mini milky way in her hands about the size of an orange. She slightly tossed it up in the air and it then it made a explosion sparkles which closely resembled stars.

"It's beautiful." I looked in to Lucy's eyes."How long has this been going on?"

"About a year since we graduated from college." Lucy went and reopened all the windows."I'm still practicing to see what other things I can do. It's like a stellar power or heavenly body I guess. I read some things about it at the library and it said that there were some witches that used a power like this long ago. There were others too that can use the same and different others. It's like a magic anime!"

"Wait there are others like us?"

"Of course there are."

"How did you react when you first realized you had it?"Lucy sat in one of the chairs at the dining room table to admire the frozen rose.

"Well I was shocked and scared. But I knew that I should probably calm down because after watching all those X-men things where everyone was freaking out and killing people."

"Right... Maybe I just need to stay calm..." I took off my glove and closed my eyes thinking calmly. I touched the mug. No cold chill through my hands."Hey it worked!" I put my hand on the table but felt the very slight chill in my hand and noticed the frost print I left on the table."I'm sorry... I don't know what to do. What if I hurt someone? What if I accidentally kill someone?" I looked up at Lucy with terror and tears in my eyes.

Lucy walked up behind. "Gray look at me,"She slowly reached her hand towards my face. "It's me you won't hurt me and you know it." Her voice was like an angel. "It's okay just be calm. I know you won't hurt me." Lucy smiled calmly. I took a deep breath and let it out. Lucy's palm touched my cheek. It felt like I was being touched with a palm of warm sunlight.

"Thanks Luce." I put my hand on top of her hand.

"See? It's fine!"

"Hey I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Have you gotten a phone call recently from Erza?"

"Um.. No why?"

"Well she asked me if I saw any supernatural changes in my normal life style. Like hearing people's thoughts, etc. She said the company she worked for invested in these sort of things."

"Company?..." For a moment it looked like Lucy was struck with shock at the word company."If they called you watch out. Don't draw attention to yourself at all."

"What?"

"Just think back to when and how did we get these powers!" Lucy held the sides of my arms.

"O-okay... Luce you okay?"

"Y-yeah it's just ... Never mind it's something to talk about another time..."

"O-okay." I sat down in the brown mahogany chair next to Lucy.

"Alright I've decided!" Lucy stood up from her chair and grabbed my hands then looked into my eyes."I'm going to help you control your powers!"

Erza P.O.V.

"Gray sounded off when he was talking to me on the phone...Tsuna come with me." I looked toward a young girl with a long black pony tail, wearing a black aviator jacket and skinny jeans.

"Who are we after now?" Tsuna replied as she walked towards me.

"Gray Fullbuster from trial 7, currently living in New York City, possible powers due to more than successful trial." I handed Tsuna the manilla folder.

"I'll make sure to be careful then." Tsuna had a slight smirk on her face.

"Go call Catlea and Haruna. I expect you to bring him back safely." Erza adjusted her glasses.

"You know i've always wanted to go to New York I can't wait to tell Catlea and Haruna!" Tsuna walked out of my office with the manilla folder under her arm.

"Ok I hope she does her job right... I don't like being the bad guy... This is all for him I can't back out now!" I adjusted my red suit and walked out of my office.

* * *

**BMFT2:Sorry if i'm taking things to fast. I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review and PM me an OC please! Tell your friends about me! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright this is chapter 3 of Godsend. I'm still excepting 3 boy and 3 girl for OCs. Please PM them to me if you want to see your own OC in action! Please...PLEASE I BEG OF YOU I'M WEIRDLY DESPERATE 0∆0! (lol) **

**Summary:**

**A/U:24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings? ****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it)**

* * *

Tsuna P.O.V.

I grabbed my usual outing bag from my bed."Haruna! Catlea! Come on we got to go!"

"Alright, alright," A girl with short blonde hair, a black tank top, and jean shorts walked out of her room with a small bag in hand. "Why do we have to go now? It's a special at my favorit restaurant today..."

"Catlea where's Haruna?" I asked as I put on my black overcoat.

"Outside." I walked outside to the balcony where I saw a girl with long brown hair, a beautiful sakura pin, a green skirt, and a pink blouse watering the beautiful array of flowers.

"Haruna it's time to go." I stuck my head out of the door.

"Oh..ok..." Haruna looked down at her flowers there were plumerias, daisies, tiger lilies, whatever flower you could name it was there .

"It's alright we'll be back i'll ask to water them for us."

"Ok..." Haruna walked into the house and grabbed her outing bag with her white overcoat.

"Alright New York!" Catlea yelled out as she stretched her arms in the air. I walked outside to my black ferrari and opened up the trunk an threw my things in. I grabbed Haruna and Catlea's bags from their hands and threw them in with my bag.

"Alright ladies let's go!" I put on my shades and jumped in the car. After everyone settled in I put the car in 4 wheel drive and drove to the airport where our jet awaited.

Natsu P.O.V.

"Shit..." I ran through the dark woods running away from that person who attacked me out of nowhere. My legs are getting tired. Maybe I should stop, no I need to warn Lisanna to tell everyone else what i've found out... The cold wind blew against my face, more mud caked my legs, and twigs scratched my arms and face, but that didn't matter what I had found out was much more important. I need to warn everyone. I heard a gun shot then felt a whoosh of air pass right next to my leg.

"Stop now! Come with me!" The voice of a young man called out. I must be keeping a good distance on him for now. Just earlier I was next to my car then he comes out of nowhere and tries to capture me. All I did was use my finger as a mini torch to fix something in my car! No one was around! I followed "her" advice to keep low! Why is this happening!? I looked back and saw that the flash light the man had disappeared, good maybe I can take a rest for now... I hid up in a tree he shouldn't be able to find me here... I looked down the tree was pretty high. I grabbed my phone and dialed Lisanna's number in.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up..." The ring tone echoed in my ear.

"Hello?"

"Good you picked up! Ok what i'm about to tell you right now is extremely important. I need you to warn the others about it."

"About what?"

"Them. They're coming for all of us. Remember how at work Levy heard her higher-ups talking about Project Chimera? Well they're-AAAAAGHH!" I dropped the phone once I felt two cold hands on my shoulders. They wrapped around me and everything went black.

Lisanna P.O.V.

"Natsu! NATSU!" I hung up the phone. "Oh no... I grabbed my bug out bag, then ran to the car. First things first. I grabbed my phone and dialed in a number. I pressed the speaker button. They immediately picked up.

"Hey what happened you don't usually call until something happens." A feminine voice answered.

"Natsu disappeared they got him... Lucy they have him..." A tear fell from my face as I drove on the highway."I think they're starting on Project Chimera..."

"Shit... I can see why... The solar eclipse is soon. It'll be like last time "those" people from the trials they'll start awakening..."

"Yeah I know."

"Alright head to the safe house. Use the emergency phone and call everyone you know who was a part of the trial and knew what was going on! The others should be safe for now... The certain few that exceeded in the trial had no knowledge of this... I'll keep an eye on a few of them I suggest you tell the others who know of them to do the same. We can't let them know yet."

"Why not?"

"Because those are the people who were on the danger list. They'll freak out and possibly end up destroying things, maybe even kill innocent people!"

"Right... Wait aren't you on that list though?"

"Yeah I am but I was aware of my powers about a couple years before the trials. I shouldn't have listened to Father and went to that damn school..."

"We all regret it, thank god most people forgot. Hey i'm heading over to your place is that alright?"

"Um... You know what sure I need some help to explain a couple things to Gray."

"He found out?"

"Well he found out he had powers. That's all."

"Okay... I'll be over in a couple hours. I hope I don't get pulled over and get taken in by any of them."

"Yeah I wish you luck. Call Levy tell her to watch out at her work they might come after her too."

"Alright got it." I pressed the end button on my phone. I hope Natsu's okay...

Lucy P.O.V.

I put the phone down and looked up at the clock it was 9:16 PM She should be here at maybe 11? Gray's sleeping on the couch right now... I walked to my desk and sat in the chair. I opened up my mac and input in my ridiculously long password. "Project Chimera... Where is it..." I found a file on my computer that I stol from "them". I opened up the file and saw names, pictures, news articles, and more. I looked on the danger list. Only 27 people on the danger list... I better tell the others to watch them. Project Godsend everyone I knew from Fairy Academy was involved in that... I can only hope the best for them...

* * *

**BMFT2: Alright hope you liked that chapter! Please send me your OCs and story ideas! Leave a review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright this is chapter 4 of Godsend. I hope you liked my OCs I really need a couple new ideas though so i'm still excepting 3 boy and 3 girl for OCs. And i'm going to add a few exceed but they're going to look like humans. Please PM them to me if you want to see your own OC in action! Please...PLEASE I BEG OF YOU I'M WEIRDLY DESPERATE 0∆0!PLEEAAASE! (lol) **

**Summary:**

**A/U:24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings? ****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it**

* * *

Gray P.O.V.

I woke up the sound of someone's phone vibrating. It sure wasn't mine.

"Hey. What's up" Who's calling so late at night? I waited until the person hung up the phone. I heard Lucy's footsteps come towards me so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep."Oh Gray. If only you knew of what was happening around you. I'll tell you one day once your ready. But for now I ;eave you in peace so I can train you." Lucy's footsteps sounded farther, and farther, and farther until he heard her door close. What did she mean by that?... Oh well I guess i'll just have to wait.

Wendy P.O.V.

I woke up this morning to get ready for school. I walked down the street with my sister Charle. I keep forgetting that's she's 12 now. She keeps acting older than she is. It's been about 6 years since i've joined fairy academy. I haven't seen the gang in awhile I met them when I was Charle's age. Her friend Happy knew. That's when I started to get to know them better. They were a very interesting bunch. I walked up to the school and looked up at it's greatness. I smiled as I looked up.

"What are you smiling about?" Charle asked with a weird look on her face. I looked down and replied.

"Nothing just thinking about the a few things." I gave her a big smile.

"I worry about you sometimes." She crossed her arms and walked ahead of me.

"Wait Charle!" I quickly ran up to her side.

"Honestly your already 18 and you still daze off in the middle of nowhere," She put her hand on her bag strap."Well i'll see you later Wendy. Have a nice day at at school." I saw a flash of her white hair as she ran down the hall.

"Same to you" I walked up the stairs as I watched Charle walk into her classroom. I adjusted my blue tie and my skirt before I walked in to the classroom. I opened the door and walked to my seat next to the window. I must be early Romeo isn't here yet. I looked outside and looked at the bright sunny day. I opened the window to feel the nice breeze on my face. The teacher said it was the solar eclipse today. I can't wait! Romeo asked me to watch it with him I just can't wait! I looked up at the sky and saw the white clouds and the clear blue sky. I looked at my phone the time was 6:32 am Romeo should be here soon the solar eclipse was going to start. I heard the door slam open.

"Sorry i'm late!" I saw Romeo run with a pair of black glasses in his hands.

"No it's fine I just got here." I smiled as he passed me a pair.

"So we'll be able to see it soon! It's starting!" We both smiled as we saw the shade on the sun starting the solar eclipse through our glasses.

Lucy P.O.V.

"It's starting..." I frowned as I looked towards the sky. Such a beautiful day for something that will change the lives of many forever...

Wendy P.O.V.

"The solar eclipse was beautiful today! Thanks for inviting me!" I smiled widely.

"My pleasure Wendy!" I opened up my lunchbox underneath the tree we sat underneath. I looked at my neatly packed lunch. Charle always does such a great job making lunch. I always loved feeling the wind during lunch. But something was different this time I could smell rain. About a few hours away. Is this even possible. I stood up to and looked around. There was a pretty big gray cloud at least a few miles away.

"How is this possible..."

"Something the matter Wendy?"

"I don't know..." I put my hand on my chest. "Probably just my imagination..." I sucked in a small breath but tasted food. Wait food?! How can I taste food? My eyes widened. What's happening to me? I felt a whoosh of wind circle around me. "Romeo! What's happening!" I panicked. The wind got stronger. I saw our lunch fly in the mini tornado that formed around me.

"Wendy! Calm down! Stop panicking!"

"I-i can't!" I felt saw him struggle towards me. "Stay back I might hurt you!" I felt the heavy tears fall down my face.

"Wendy!" Romeo reached out to me but was blown farther back by the wind. I looked up to the sky and saw a shadow come down and pick me up. I closed my eyes tightly.

"I take my eyes off you for just a little while and this is what you do to me?" I opened my eyes and noticed I was no longer on the ground.

"Where am I ?!"

"Stop! Don't panic that'll make it harder for me to fly and not drop you!" I looked up and saw the familiar shine of white hair.

"Charle! How are you doing this?"

"I'll explain when we get home."

"What's happening?" I said as I wiped away my tears.

"I don't know. Alright there's our appartement. She placed me down in front of our door and hovered right in front of me so we were eye level.

"You have wings..."

"Alright yeah let's hurry and go inside." I quickly rummaged through my bag and unlocked the door Charle rushed me inside then locked the door once we were in. "Alright if your wondering how I got these I don't know I've had them for as long as I remember. Since before I met you when we were at the orphanage. I remember everything. My memory is as good as ever."

"Wait...How did I not notice this?" I asked realizing all the times when we bathed together or went to the pool I had not noticed any of this.

"I can conceal them. See?" She turned around and a bright flash came from her back. As the light faded you could see her white wings.

"Sugoi..." I touched her wing gently. "They're so beautiful." I smiled as I put my full hand on her wing. "Do you know anyone else who's like us?"

"A few."

"Who are they?"

"A few friends."

"And their names are?"

"Happy, Lilly, Natsu, Lisanna, Gajeel, and Lucy. Their powers cam before yours Lucy told me to call if anything like this happened."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at Charle as she picked up her phone.

"Lucy told me to tell you once you were ready and then head to New York as soon as possible. She never told me why but just to follow her instructions." I watched Charle dial the numbers to Lucy's phone. "Hello? Lucy? It's me Charle. It's time."

* * *

**BMFT2: Alright hope you liked that chapter! Please send me your OCs and story ideas! Leave a review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright this is chapter 4 of Godsend. I'm still excepting 3 boy and 2 girl for OCs. Big thanks to Storywriter369 for your OC. Please PM them to me if you want to see your own OC in action! The forum is on my bio FYI. Please...PLEASE I BEG OF YOU I'M WEIRDLY DESPERATE 0∆0!PLEEAAASE! (lol) I can only use them if you use the forum on my page I need full description please. (You should also watch a few episodes/seasons of heroes before sending in an OC too. It's recommended)**

**Summary:**

**A/U:24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings?****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

"Hello? Lucy? It's Charle.

"Oh hey Charle. What's up"

"It's time."

"What?" I stood up from the chair in the window I was sitting in. "Shit. Look for the others. Hurry before he finds them. We can't afford to lose anymore. They got Natsu a few days ago."

"Should I spread the word?"

"Yeah tell everyone to lay low until the right time. We need to be prepared for what's coming. I know you've seen it."

"Alright we're going to need money though. You know me and Wendy barely have enough left."

"Alright full access to anything you need in order to do whatever you have to do. Just make sure you do it all before that day. Find the others from the trials."

"Yes Lucy-san. I'll see you in awhile then." I heard the tone end.

"It's happening faster then I anticipated." I walked in to my room where Lisanna was sleeping I'll wake her up later and catch her up but for now we need to prepare. I put the phone on the counter. "Gray!"

"Yo!" Gray walked into the living room with a long-sleeved shirt, black gloves, socks, and navy blue jeans.

"We're going to start your training after we find a certain someone." I walked over to my computer and opened up my secret file and pulled up a picture of a girl with long raven black-hair, with one of her bangs covering her right eye, and a light blue highlight. "Chirsau Wu. She kind of has the same problem you have. She gets in to trouble a lot. Her powers are similar to mine, but a little more dangerous. Her information is printing now."

"So why are we looking for her?" Gray asked as he walked up to me.

"Well you see we're trying to get to as much people as possible before "The Organization" can get to them."

"What's "The Organization"?"

"That's not important right now. I'll tell you when it's time. All I can say for now is that they've been hunting people like us for a while. They're usually more active around a solar eclipse like today."

"Oh ok… Where are we going to find this girl anyway then?"

"Right here in the New York City." I grabbed the papers from the printer and handed it to Gray. "Let's go"

Chirasu P.O.V.

"Chirasu! Time to go! We're going to be late for the movie!" I heard a familiar high-pitched voice call out.

"Ugh… I'm coming…" I crawled out of bed and grabbed my usual white t-shirt; I grabbed my new pair of black ripped jeans, and then put on my belt. I crouched down to underneath my bed where I grabbed a black shoebox and opened it. I pulled out a nice pair of black sneakers with a clean white covering at the bottom. I readjusted my black pendant. I grabbed my wallet and phone that lay on my desk and put it in my butt pocket. "Alright I'm ready!" I quickly brushed my hair and ran out the door to meet my friend Chelia. I

"Hey Chirasu!" I saw Chelia outside my apartment with her little blue skirt and red blouse."Hurry we're going to be late for the movies!" We ran about 3 blocks before arriving to the theater. I walked over to the ticket booth and bought the overly expensive tickets. I walked over to Chelia and noticed a group of 10th graders form my grade.

"Shit it's those assholes." I tried to cover my face as I walked over to Chelia.

"Hey it's the lover bitch and her gay lover!"

"Hey takes one to know one assholes!" I yelled across the street.

"What'd you say you little shit!" I saw their leader storm over towards me and Chelia. He came up to me and grabbed the collar of Chelia's blouse.

"Let go of her!" I yelled punching his arm. He backhanded me in the face. I fell on the ground and tasted the blood in my mouth. I hate it when people do that, names plus hitting me. These guys are going to be in a world of hell. I stood up slowly feeling a slight tingle in my fingers. I focused all my anger at him and ran towards him. I closed my hand into a tight fist and punched him hard in the side. I felt a burst of energy go through my hand knocking him about 10 feet away."What the..." I looked at my hands and raised them towards the boys that grouped around their friend. I concentrated the anger I had and fired small voids from my hands. They exploded once they were near them.

They ran off screaming."Witch! Devil!" I could care less what they call me I just hope Chelia is okay. But then I noticed the shock she was staring at me like I was a monster. She looked at me and to where the boys ran. I looked and saw the damage I had caused. A few cars were damaged pretty badly, windows in the store were broken, and one of the electric poles fell down.

"Chelia...Are you oka-?" The man from the ticket booth grabbed my hands and put them behind my back.

"I'm calling the cops so they can take you away before you cause anymore trouble!"

"What? No! Stop! Chelia help me!" I saw her scared look. She thought I was a monster. The tears flowed down my face. She was all I had."CHELIA!" I felt a burst behind me and turned around to see the ticket booth man on the ground. I looked around and saw people staring at me as if I was some freak. I clutched my necklace and ran. The tears wouldn't stop. What's happening to me? I looked back and saw a police officer running after me.

"Stop! In the name of the law I order you to stop!" I ran faster. I can't afford going to the cops. They'll put me into an adoption home or the system. As I came to a street corner a black ferrari swerved right in front of me stopping me in my path. I fell back avoiding getting hit. The door to the driver's seat opened. A woman with a long black ponytail and a strand of hair on each side of her face walked over. She looked about 18 maybe 19? She adjusted her black sunglasses and put it on her head revealing her hazel eyes.

"Oops are you okay?" She reached out a hand to help me up. I was too scared to touch anything so I got up myself. I herd the police officer coming closer about to arrest me.

"Ma'am please step away from that girl. She is a potential threat." He looked at me with the same eyes Chelia had looked at me with.

"Well excuse me. All I see is a scared little 15 year old girl. I will take this from here thank you very much."

"Who said you had the authority to-" The woman pulled out her wallet and showed the man a card."Oh...ok i'll let you her go then." I saw him shoot me a glare. So I flipped him off.

"Now Lulu Kiyoshi right?" The woman smiled.

"H-how do you know my name?" I took a step back.

"Well we've been observing you for awhile and you made quite the mess back there. My name is Tsuna Kagesaki."

"Oh..."

"I need you to come with me please." She opened the passenger seat door and gestured towards it.

"Oh.. Oka-" I took a step toward the door then felt a pair of arms pick me up bridal style and carry me off away from the woman's car. I looked to see who my kidnapper was. He wore a black jacket hood on, a pair of sunglasses, a mask to cover his mouth, and gloves. "Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Stop struggling please. That girl is bad news or that's what i've been told." The voice sounded familiar. I feel like i've heard it before. We ran up to a apartment building where he out me down next to the elevator inside. He opened the elevator."Please go in."

"Okay..." This familiarity... Where have I felt it before? He took off his hood, sunglasses, and mask. I looked carefully at his face and knew who it was. Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

**BMFT2: Alright hope you liked that chapter! Please send me your OCs and story ideas! Leave a review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright this is chapter 6 of Godsend. _(IMPORTANT!)_Okay so people you need to PM me your OC's to me if you want me to use them. i can't really use them if you leave it in the review box because I need to ask questions so I don't upset you if I do your OC wrong. I won't use it if it's in the reviews sorry I need you to PM me. Also you can only send in 1 OC. 1 only! So anyways if I don't use your OC that mean your too late but I highly doubt it. I'm still excepting 3 boy OCs and 2 girl OCs. This is the last reminder people. **

**Summary:**

**A/U:24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings?****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it**

* * *

Tsuna P.O.V.

"Who the hell was that?!" I ran in the direction the mysterious stranger ran. "How dare he steal one of my targets!" I was told to get this girl while Catlea gets Gray-san and Haruna get "her". I really hate when things go like this it's so annoying. I looked around to and walked up to a building standing in a shadow. I put my hand against the building and felt myself sink into the shadows. I felt the strangers lingering presence. I quickly traveled through the shadows following the strangers presence. It all lead up to a big glass building. I walked out of the shadows of the bakery that was across the street from the building. I walked towards the door and saw the elevator close. I looked inside the next elevator that opened. "52 floors... No surprise for such a nice building...This is going to take awhile..."

Gray P.O.V.

I put down the girl Lucy told me to pick up. She told me to get her before anyone else does so I guess kidnapping her was the only option. God I feel like such a pedophile... I pressed the 43 button so we could head back to Lucy's place. I carefully put down the dark haired girl on the ground,"Are you okay?"

"Um... Y-yeah..." I saw her look up to me.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"My friend's home. She'll explain to you what's going on. You must be feeling very confused right now right?" She nodded slightly. "Well i'm kind of new at this too." I smiled towards her trying to lighten the mood. I heard the elevator beep and watched the doors open. I lead Chirasu to Lucy's apartment.

Knock Knock Knock

"Luce! I'm back I brought her!" The dorr quickly swung open and a pair of hands pulled me and Chirasu in. "Luce what the-" Lucy covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shhh!" She put her finger to her mouth. I saw her peak out the peak-hole in the door. We stood there for awhile until Lucy turned around."Okay."

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"You were being followed."

"What? By who?" Was it that girl in black?

"That girl who was about to take Chirasu."

"Do you know who she is?" Lucy didn't respond. Lucy walked over to the balcony and looked out.

"Stay away from the windows we can't let her know where we are. Gray close all the windows and curtains."

"Okay." I quickly scrambled myself and did what she asked me to do. Lucy walked over to the living room and sat on the couch.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia. Chirasu Wu? Am I right?" I walked over to the other end of the couch opposite of where Lucy was sitting. I saw Chirasu walk in front of the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Yes... How do you know who I am? Why did you bring me here? Who wants me? What's happening to me?!"

Lucy grabbed Chirasu's profile from the coffee table and opened it. "Chirasu Wu. 15 years old. Parents deceased. Younger sister's whereabouts unknown presumed dead. Seems like you get into a lot of trouble looking at your record. Trying to find your sister right? Anyways you're wondering what's happening to you right? Well you have mysteriously developed super powers and by the looks of the damage you did down there you're pretty powerful. We're the same as you, Gray and me."

"What are your powers?" Chirasu sat in front of the coffee table.

"Well I can do this." Lucy opened her palm in front if Chirasu and emitted a small blue light ball resembling a star. It was beautiful until she closed her hand making it disappear. "Gray why don't you how her what you can do. Remember just concentrate and stay calm. The more concentration the more control."

I nodded and slowly took off my gloves. "Here goes..." I closed my hand together and concentrated on the power in my hands. I pictured the rose I had froze the day before. If I could just make it out of thin air. I let my mind go blank thinking of that rose and felt the power in my hand. I opened my hand revealing a fully bloomed frozen rose. It looked as if it was real. I carefully place it on the table.

"Good job Gray I think you've got it now." Lucy smiled at me.

"Your powers remind me of the magic in this book i'm reading. Your powers Lucy-san remind me of heavenly body magic, or stellar magic. Gray's abilities remind me of freezing or ice-make. I guess mine would be airspace..."

"If that makes it easier for you to understand all this then that's fine. Starting today you are now apart of us running from the organization saving others. Many have already gone missing we need your abilities. Will you join us?" Lucy held out her hand

"As long as I can get a good fight. Yes. I will." Chirasu stood up and shook Lucy's hand with a firm grip.

Catlea P.O.V.

"Hello? HEEELLOOOO ANYONE HOME!?" I banged on the apartment door that belonged to Gray Fullbuster.

"Hello." A girl form next door said. She had very pale skin and shoulder-length blue hair. "Are you looking for Gray-sama?"

"Um yeah..."

"Are you a love interest? Love rival?!" She started to glare at me angrily.

"What?! HEEEELL NO!"

"Fine" She stopped glaring at me and looked down at the ground. "Gray-sama hasn't been home since yesterday... Juvia is worried he won't come home or worse."

"Was he acting strange or what?"

"Well now that you mention it he was acting a little strange."

"Oh really now why don't we go inside and talk about it."

"Alright I just finished making tea."

* * *

**BMFT2: Alright hope you liked that chapter! Please send me your OCs and story ideas! Leave a review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright this is chapter 7 of Godsend. Hope i'm not making things confusing or anything. So PM any ideas and OCs please! I'm still excepting 2 boy OCs and 2 girl OCs. So for this chapter we're going to be looking at Levy and her progress in this. I'm also going to add some other people so enjoy!**

**Summary:**

**A/U:24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings?****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it**

* * *

**Levy P.O.V.**

"Yes. Okay I got it i'll make sure not to get caught." I put down the phone and walked out of my car. Natsu disappeared. The solar eclipse was this morning. I need to be extremely careful... I casually walked out of my car and in to the building. I need to watch out for the others. Find the lists. There's a meeting in about 15 minutes about all this. I walked faster towards the elevator. I pushed the button for the 13th floor. I waited for a good minute and walked out of the elevator. I walked into the meeting room and sat in my usual seat around the mahogany table. I noticed 3 other people. Erza, Lyon, and Doranbolt.

"Alright is everyone here?" Erza stood up from her chair and proceeded to the window.

"Um... I think we're missing a few field agents..." I said as I looked around.

"Right. Tsuna, Haruna, and Catlea are on a mission I have already filled them in on this project. Kaizen and Hikaru said they'd be late from their mission."

"Oh okay."

"Okay there is a binder in front of each of you right? Each binder has been specifically assigned to all of you they all have the same information. Highly classified. Each and every one of you in this room has very high places in "The Organization"." I opened the binder and saw names, pictures, news articles, CDs, and a folder. "I need all of you to assign the groups your in charge of to find the people highlighted on your list." I looked at my list and saw no familiar names. "Be careful who you give these assignments to. There is a spy working for the rebellion against us. We are doing this for the greater good of the people. Yes all of us here have powers. But there are also some who don't who are working with us to keep the world a better place." _Yeah that's what you think... Locking people up and experimenting on them is so making the world a better place... _"Now we'll start with project Chimera from a few years back and the trials. Very few certain people were chosen to participate in these trials. I was among the trials and I believe you were too weren't you Levy?"

"Yeah." I nodded my head as I looked up from the papers.

"And then there was Project Chimera where we used subjects Haruna Michiyoka, Catlea Murakami, and Tsuna and Hikaru Kagesaki at the age of 5, 6, and 7. They are currently 16, 16, 17, and 18. These were the only successful subjects out of the other 50." The faces of 4 young children appeared on the wall form the projector as the lights turned off. A girl with brown eyes, short brown hair and a sakura pin; a girl with blue eyes, short blond hair and a orange ribbon; then a girl with long-ish wavy hair, cold hazel eyes, and a young boy with spiky black hair with eyes just like the girl. I noticed a picture of a small girl with dark brown eyes and short blonde hair. "They have been working with the organization for about 11 years?" The door suddenly slammed opened. A boy with white spiky hair with a black highlight and his right eye was covered by his bangs, he wore a black shirt with a blood leather jacket, ripped jeans, a chain on his side, two guns on each side. His green eyes were like knives stabbing you once they looked at you.

"Oh is that Hikaru? Ha! You like such a cutie!" He teased sarcastically.

"Ah fuck off Kaizen..." A young man with spiky black hair going upwards, a black aviator jacket, skinny jeans, and dark blue vans.

"So much for coming in quietly..." Erza said as she pushed her glasses upwards on her nose. "Kaizen and Hikaru sit down and take a look at the binder i've given you.

"Psssshhhh whatever Red." Kaizen jumped into a chair leaned back and out his feet on the table. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

"Be more humble Kaizen." Hikaru sat down quietly next to Kaizen.

"Alright then. Let's start with Project Godsend."

**Haruna P.O.V.**

I walked up to the glass building and looked up. "She" Should be here. Floor 43 room 4382. I walked to the elevator and saw Tsuna inside the elevator pushing all the buttons. "Tsuna! You're not a child anymore! Why are you pressing all the butons?"

"Some fucker kidnapped my target and went up the elevator! He's probably a part of that damned rebellion thing!" Tsuna angrily stormed out of the elevaor leaving it to stop at every floor all the way to the top 60th floor.

I walked to the other elevator. "You know what just come with me to get "her" because i'll probably need help. And you never know they could be up here too." I saw Tsuna pout as she walked into the elevator with me. I pressed the 43 button and waited for our destination. "So who were you after?"

"Chirasu Wu. Age 15. Natural born. No trial involved. Possible danger."

"Aa. Sou desuka." I looked at the folder that Tsuna handed me. "Wow. Her statistics are good. When did they start observing her?"

"After her parent's died and her sister went missing. At the doctor she went to they reported some unusual fluctuations."

_Ding_

"Alright we're here. Be careful she could've gotten stronger from last time."

"Alright." Tsuna put her hand into a fist and a black aura engulfed her hands. I carefully walked to room 4382. I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell.

* * *

**BMFT2: Alright hope you liked that chapter! Please send me your OCs and story ideas! Leave a review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright this is chapter 8 of Godsend. Remember the forum is on my profile! So PM any ideas and OCs please! I'm still excepting 2 boy OCs and 2 girl OCs. Ok just a reminder for those guys that sent in an OC I might change them up a bit so hey don't seem too powerful and such. I want to only have certain people with a shitload of power. Sorry if you don't like that. Anglo-chan was yelling at me about it.**

**Summary:**

**A/U:24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings?****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it**

* * *

**Gray P.O.V.**

_Ding dong_

"Who could that be?" Chirasu asked as she stood up from her spot.

"I don't know." I walked up to the door and looked through the eye hole. A girl with long brown hair, a sakura pin, a pink blouse, a green skirt stood in front of the door with a girl wearing a black overcoat and a long black pony tai with a strand of hair at each side of her face. "Um, Luce should I let these people in?" Lucy walked up to the door and looked through the door. She immediately jumped back once she saw the two girls.

**Tsuna P.O.V.**

"Hello! Anyone home?" I put my ear to the door and heard quite a ruckus. "I'll just let myself in. 3"

"Tsuna don't!" Haruna held my arm back.

"Hey boss lady said get her at all costs right?" Haruna nodded slightly and released my arm. "So here goes!" I punched the door as hard as I could. No avail. I focused my powers around my hand. A black aura engulfed my arms. I punched even harder this time. "Almost there!"

**Gray P.O.V.**

"Gray... Grab our B.O.B.s."

"Why?"

"Just do it now we need to leave now those girls are bad news." I nodded and ran to grab our bug out bag she had told me to prepare in a situation like this. This is just like a movie. It's not a good one though... I saw Lucy run to her room.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Lisanna! Wake up!" Lisanna rubbed her eyes and got up from my extra bed I laid out for her.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It's "them. They're here. They found us."

"What!?" Lisanna immediately stood up and put her pants and jacket on. I rushed out of my room to my computer and input my flashdrive.

"Okay hurry... Load..." I heard the computer ding. "Alright I have all the information!" I quickly wiped the whole computer. I ran to the balcony. "Shit how are we going to get out?" Then I remembered. Chirasu's magic. It was similar to Ultears. She could alter space just not time. "Chirasu!" Chirasu turned towards me as confused as ever. "I need you to use your powers!"

"B-but I don't know how! I could hurt someone!"

"Believe me i'll help you! Minna out your hand on Chirasu!" Everyone obeyed and out their hands on her shoulders. I grabbed her hands and out it in mine. "Now remember that feeling you had when you used it last."

"Okay i'll try..."

"Channel it to the very bottom floor."

"Mmm..." She closed her eyes tightly. "It's hard..." I saw the door almost come off.

"C'mon Chirasu! Remember that feeling you had when those boys were picking on your friend!" Gray yelled.

"AAARGH!" Chirasu yelled as she held my hands tighter. I closed my eyes and then saw we were in the lobby.

"Chirasu you did it!" I said as I hugged her. "Good job."

"Oh that's goo-" She collapsed in my arms.

"What happened?" Gray asked worriedly.

"Exhaustion. Take her from me." Gray took her from my arms and carried her bridal style. "Thanks. Alright let's go." We ran outside the building towards Lisanna's white volkswagen that was parked near a black ferrari.

**Tsuna P.O.V.**

I knocked down the door to find an empty apartment. "What? I thought I heard someone in here..."

"Maybe you heard bird?" I walked over to the balcony and saw 3 figures run across the street. I looked closer and noticed it was them.

"HEEEEY! Haruna they're down there!" I quickly jumped on the balcony rail and looked at the sky JUst a few more moment an the sun will be in the right direction to cast a perfect shadow over them. In "3... Haruna come!"

"2.."

"Why?" I quickly grabbed her waist and prepared myself.

"1..."

"Tsuna what are you doing?!" Haruna squirmed in my arms.

"0!" I jumped off the rail with Haruna in my arms.

"What the heeeeeeeelll!" I melded my self with the shadow in the building. Haruna started to scream but no one would here her when I traveled like this. In the shadows. Fastest and best way to travel. I walked out of the shadows with Haruna in my arms. I put her inside my ferrari and drove after the white volkswagen.

"Hold on tight! Let's get these fuckers!" I pressed the gas pedal and went up to 90 mph. "Maybe if we ge them we'll get a raise!" I looked at the cowering Haruna in the back seat. "Hey call Catlea tell her to meet up with us in about 10 min she can get to the car herself.

**Catlea P.O.V.**

"Hello?" I picked up the phone. "Hey Haruna I know where Gray i- Uhuh.. yeah... okay i'll be there in 5." I walked out of the crummy apartment building. According to that blue-haired girl Gray is possibly with "her"... "Well isn't today our lucky day they're all together in one car!" I walked to the sidewalk and took looked up to the sky. I took off my white jacket I had been wearing earlier and left unfolded my wings. I quickly flew in to the air so I could stretch my wings where no one could see me. "Alright where are they?" I looked at my phone to see where the car was. Alright 1 hour away from here. So about 3 min. I flapped my wings and soared in to their direction. "Black ferrari... Black ferrari... There it is!" I dialed Haruna's number. "Hey Haruna. Open top window."

"Aaaaaa... O-okay..."

"Damn you guys are driving super fast."

"T-tsuna r-really wants to get these guys..." I heard her voice tremble. In the background I could hear Tsuna yelling like a maniac.

"Get back here you fuckers!" Tsuna yelled loudly.

"Um... Yeah just open the top window." I dove down and carefully dropped myself in to the car. "HOLY CRAPPOLAS! TSUNA HOW FAST ARE WE GOING?!"

"105! WE'RE GOING TO CATCH THESE ASSHOLES! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Haruna note to self! Don't let Tsuna drive when we're trying to catch someone." I folded my wings in on my back so I wouldn't crush them.

**Gray P.O.V.**

"Holy shit how fast are those guys going?!" I sat in the back with Chirasu's head on my lap.

"At this point they're going to catch up to us Lisanna!" Lucy yelled as she turned her head to see the speeding ferrari.

"Ok I have an idea! Lucy try shoot their tires!"

"O-ok but my aim is terrible!" Lucy popped half her body out the passenger side window and put her hand up like a gun. Her fingertips glowed light blue with a bright yellow glow. "3, 2, 1... POW!" A small blue object resembling a shooting star flew in right next to the ferrari's left front tire. "Shit. I don't think I can do this Lisanna!"

"You got this Lucy!" I put my hand on her knee. I saw her smile.

"Thanks Gray." She put her hands up again and took a deep breath. Again a shooting star propelled to the front right tire blowing it out. The car flipped then swerved in to the side.

"You did it!" Lucy got back in to the car and looked at the car sadly. I heard her whisper something under her breath. I could only make out the words i'm sorry. Must be my imagination.

**Tsuna P.O.V.**

"Ow..." Is everyone alright?" I straightened myself from the airbag that just hit me in the face.

"Yeah..." Haruna shook her head to get some excess glass out of her hair.

"HOLEH CRAPPOLAS! That was crazy!" Catlea wiped off some of the blood on her head. "I hit my head pretty hard though... ow..." I carefully got out of the car and helped everyone else out. I walked in front of the car to look at the damage.

"M-my ferrari... Hikaru's gonna kill me one he finds out our car got totaled!" Haruna looked at me with sympathy.

"Yeah Tsuna... You're dead!" Catlea yelled as she checked for any other injuries. "Ooo Kaizen's gonna be pissed too. Not having a cool ride with his buddy." I kneeled down in shock thinking what they'd do to me.

"AAAAAAAAGAHgKGkjlhlkJHLJHASLDKHLSKADHLHFLHlhflaskjhlkhdglhd! I'M GONNA KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" Haruna picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Erza-san? There has been a little bit of a mess-up on our end... Could you send for someone to pick us up?" Haruna pressed the speaker phone button.

"Why?"

"We're kind of stranded on a highway near New York and yeah... BTW don't send Kaizen or Hikaru."

"And why shouldn't I send them."

"The ferrari got totaled..."

"Aa... Ok got it. Tell Tsuna I said enjoy dealing with them later."

"YEAH! THANKS YOU'RE SO NICE!" I kicked a piece of the car that came off. "FUCK!"

* * *

**BMFT2: Alright hope you liked that chapter! Please send me your OCs and story ideas! Leave a review please! Oh and please visit my friend Anglo-chans page! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright this is chapter 9 of Godsend. Remember the forum is on my profile! So PM any ideas and OCs please! I'm still excepting 1 boy OC. Ok just a reminder for those guys that sent in an OC I might change them up a bit so they don't seem too powerful and such. I want to only have certain people with a shitload of power. Sorry if you don't like that. Anglo-chan was yelling at me about it. I will try and keep it exciting though. Also don't get angry if you don't like the role I used for them it's for the best if you want them to be powerful and all that shit. So enjoy this chapter! FYI you should really read these they are pretty important most of the time.**

**Summary:**

**A/U:24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings?****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it**

* * *

**Wendy P.O.V.**

Charle and me walked in to the cafe we saw as we were walking along the road. "Hey Charle how much money did we get from Lucy-san?"

Charle looked at the menu and looked inside her backpack. "I don't know. All she did was send a credit card, fake IDs, passports, a mini laptop, and a personal cellphone for both of us." Charle handed me a navy blue phone with a sky dragon keychain on it. Charle took out a whit phone with a angel wing keychain. "Lucy-san said we are supposed to search for a few people to take down the organization."

"Who do we start with?"I put down the menu so I could see Charle's face. Charle pulled out the computer and started typing. "Where are you getting wi-fi?"

"It's a computer stolen from "The organization." I stared at her with shock. "Don't ask. Anyways here's who we're looking for this boy he lives in this town." Charle turned the computer and showed me a boy with brown hair and a scar on his nose. "He's 19 a year older than you. His name is Raniel. No last name was given. He is also a lawyer. We've been told by Lucy-san to be careful when we approach him."

"Ok got it!" I noticed a waitress walking towards our table.

"Are y'all ready to order?" I nodded slightly. "All right what would y'all like to order then."

"I would like a strawberry milkshake and a cheeseburger please." Charle looked at me sternly reminding me how unhealthy burgers were.

"I would like a caesar salad please."

"C'mon Charle we're at a fast food restaurant enjoy yourself." Charle took a second look at the menu.

"Fine... I'll have a tea with fish and chips." I smiled as she looked away.

**Hikaru P.O.V.**

A girl with long silver hair walks out of her car. Gray v-neck shirt with a black cross, over that she wore a tan overcoat, she had a silver necklace with a silver horse pendant. She walked out of her car and walked toward the crime scene. I looked at the badge on her jacket which read Violet Knight There had been a murder. I wonder who the murderer was. I looked over to the passenger seat and looked at my white-haired friend. Stupid dumbass got out of control and killed someone. Sure we got our target but he just had to kill the guy.

"That girl has nice violet eyes..." Kaizen said as he stared at her through the window while he fiddled with his gun. "I wonder what it'd look like if I started to torture her?" Kaizen gripped his gun and had that evil smirk again. He's going into one of his trances again... I slapped him in the face before he could fully go into his killer trance. "What the fuck Hikaru?"

"You were going into one of your trances again. I'm pretty sure you don't want to get spotted killing a whole police squad. You already killed that guy who saw us kidnap the girl."

"...Fine. So why are we still here?" Kaizen asked as he readjusted his jacket.

"I was just curious to see what'd happen since you murdered that witness who saw us capture that girl." I looked in the back to see a pale 13 year old girl laying in the back seat. "Her name is Mielany Adurna also known as Mia. Escaped from project Chimera. Part of one of the failed attempts. They didn't want her roaming the streets anymore."

"Hey Hikaru what's so special about this one anyways?"

"According to the files that Erza-san gave us her Mother was among the first of the trials. Also it's possible that she had obtained certain things from her mother."

"What was so special about her Mom?"

"Well apparently in the first trial they were trying to sync elements with actual people. Her mother was among the very few that passed. They were very succesful with them."

"Ah. But didn't all the children to those people have some birth defects?"

"Yeah some were. Their children were used as experiments for Project Chimera..."

"Awww feeling sympathy Hikaru-chan?" Kaizen teased.

"Shut up. I'm not a cold-hearted bastard like you." I punched him in the shoulder. I stared out the window and watched the silver-haired girl walk in to the alley to see the body.

**Violet P.O.V.**

"Ok so what happened here?" I asked as I walked up to the body. I put on a pair of gloves.

"Well Detective Knight it appears cause of death was blood loss due to bullet shots." I looked at the body which was in a giant pool of blood.

"That looks terrible..." The mangled man looked in his mid-40s there was a bullet in his right shoulder, both knee caps, a then at least 5 shots among his left arm. But i've seen something like this before in a few other cases. "Whoever did this is a sick bastard. Take the body back to lab and give me all the evidence on the victim." I walked out of the alley and in to my car. "Alright now I have to go back to my office to go over all the evidence."

_Later..._

I opened the computer on my desk so I could go through all the evidence. The victim's name was Ichiya Vadalay Kotobuki. Age 36. He died due to large blood loss. Apparently he was tortured to death. There were signs of a struggle but to no avail. I searched my computer for the camera recordings. I opened up the file it was in. All that popped up was classified. Each and every evidence piece marked as classified. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I stormed over to the chief commissioner's office. I quickly opened the door and saw two tall men. One had spiky white hair and a black highlight, some of his hair covered his right eye, he wore a blood leather jacket with ripped jeans. The other man had spiky black hair, he wore a black aviator jacket with black jeans. They were gorgeous. After snapping myself out of the trance I yelled probably a little too loudly."CAPTAIN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? ALL MY EVIDENCE SAYS IT'S CLASSIFIED WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I'm sorry Detective Violet but these two men have taken your case off out hands. There's nothing we can do about it." The Chief looked down sadly. I glared angrily trying to hold myself back from strangling the two men._  
_

"Sorry ma'am we've been told by out higher-ups to take this case from you." The man with black hair said. "I am deeply sorry if it frustrates you." I looked at him angrily and turned away.

"Fuck it already just leave." I crossed my arms and watched them walk out of the Chief's office.

**Mia P.O.V.**

I woke up carefully to the sound of a speeding police car. I stood up and looked out of the window of the car I was in. Wait how'd I get in this car? All I remembered was seeing shadows and hearing guns shots then passing out from a blow to the head. I readjusted my shawl covering where my left arm should be. It's embarrassing for people to know I only have one arm. I put my hair up in a small ponytail and thought of a plan in my head. I laid on my back facing my feet towards the door then kicked it causing the door to fly open. I quickly jumped out of the the car and ran off. I noticed one of my kidnappers trying to chase me. I'm too fast for them being a genetically mutated lab rat. Pretty good for a freak to run faster and be stronger then the average human.

**Hikaru P.O.V.**

"Shit we lost her..."

* * *

**BMFT2: Alright hope you liked that chapter! Please send me your OCs and story ideas! Leave a review please! Oh and please visit my friend Anglo-chans page! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright this is chapter 10 of Godsend. Remember the forum is on my profile! So PM any ideas and OCs please! I'm still excepting 1 boy OC. Ok just a reminder for those guys that sent in an OC I might change them up a bit so they don't seem too powerful and such. I want to only have certain people with a shitload of power. Sorry if you don't like that. Anglo-chan was yelling at me about it. I will try and keep it exciting though. Also don't get angry if you don't like the role I used for them it's for the best if you want them to be powerful and all that shit. So enjoy this chapter! And I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters just my own OCs and I partially for now own the OCs that were sent the story line is also mine and from a few other things but oh well. ****FYI you should really read these they are pretty important most of the time. Most of the time.**

**Summary:**

**A/U:24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings? ****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it**

* * *

**Hikaru P.O.V.**

"Damn she runs fast." I sighed as I quickly tried to catch my breath. I noticed Kaizen drive up to me with the car.

"She got away? Ha loser!" I flipped him off once he finished his stupid remark. "Fine then asshole. Anyways Red called she wants us back for now."

"What about the girl?" I asked.

"She said that we can always get her later. Apparently we need to do some recruiting," Kaizen slumped in his seat. "Okay? So let's go." I walked to the other side of the car and jumped in to the passenger seat.

_Later..._

"Alright everyone thank you for coming back on such short notice," Erza walked around the table we were all sitting at. "I have called you here because we received a message from the higher-ups that we need to capture each and every person on the danger list."

"Each and everyone? Isn't that a bit much? There are only so many of us. And we're all paired in to certain things. Mos tof the other field agents barely even get anything. The other humans are so weak." Catlea said as she slouched in her chair.

"Well we can't argue with them." For a small moment Erza looked down sadly. "Anyways we all have to capture them together. It's easier. Anyways here are the ones on the danger list." Erza opened a manilla folder and read out a few names I only recognized a few from a few other cases i've seen." Chirasu Wu, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Violet Knight, Raniel Kawasaki, Gajeel Redfox, Romeo Conbolt, Mielany Adurna, and someone we have been chasing for awhile. The boss said to be extremely careful with this one."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Our dear friend Lucy Heartfillia."

"You mean Lu-chan?" Tsuna squealed. "I haven't seen her in eleven years! Oh how i've missed her!" Tsuna smiled widely.

"Yeah it's be great to see Lu-chan again don't you think so guys?" Haruna nudged my arm. I gave her a small nod. Catlea stretched her arms and yawned.

**Levy P.O.V.**

"Alright I got the recording. I'll go send it to Lu-chan before they notice." I carefully walked out of the hallway. "Alright..." I ran to my computer and in put my flash drive. I typed in the stuff for Lucy and hit the send button. "It's only a matter of time before they notice my intentions..."

"What intentions?" I slowly turned around and saw Kaizen. Of all people to find me out it was this sick twisted bastard.

"A..Ah Kaizen..."

"Hmm? Unless you're the little mole telling the others of our plans? Hmmm?" Kaizen grabbed my hair and started to pull me in front of the whole office. "LOOK HERE EVERYONE WE HAVE A LITTLE SNEAK!" Kaizen held me a foot above the ground still holding my hair. I screamed in pain. "Oh does it hurt?"

"Aaa... S-stop please..."

"Actually I prefer seeing that look of pain on my face... I love it." Kaizen make a sickening smile.

"Kaizen! What are you doing?!" Erza stomped out of the meeting room.

"Oh nothing Red just caught the little mole!" Kaizen swung me in front of Erza.

"E-erza h-help me..." I managed to say. Erza looked at me sadly.

"Is this true?"

"Just go check her computer Red." Erza walked over to my computer and just like that she went through everything on my computer. Erza looked down sadly.

"Kaizen..."

"Hmm?"

"Send an e-mail to Lucy. Make an example of Levy to what we'll do to the likes of them!" Erza angrily said. "I can't have them mess this up for me! We need to finish Project Godsend!" Erza walked away back to the meeting room. I swear I saw tears fall from her face.

"ERZA NO! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"This will be fun!" Kaizen put his face next to mine. "Don't you think so too Shrimp?"

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Well today was an exciting day." I said as I put down our bags in the motel room.

"Yup." Gray said as he lay on the bed. He stood up and put his palm out in front of him. A mini heart frosted form his hand.

"I don't understand why Lisanna took Chirasu and made us take separate rooms," I put my face in my hand. "The things she does sometimes... Hey Gray could you pass me my computer?" Gray reached over to my bag and passed me my laptop. I walked over to the bed to grab my laptop but accidentally tripped. "Ow..." I opened my eyes and saw that I accidentally fell on Gray. His face was so close to mine. I leaned in with him but then quickly grabbed my laptop. Completely flustered all I could manage out was a jumble of words. "ASldj..aff THank.. yoiu.."

"Ah... Yeah." Gray said as he blushed and looked away. A bing popped out on my computer.

"Hey I got an e-mail from Levy it says urgent..." Gray walked over to get a good look. I opened the e-mail and saw a video chat link. I clicked the link.

"L-lu...chan..." Levy was tied to a chair. Her head was down so I couldn't see her face. All I saw was blood dripping from her face.

"Levy?..." A man with white hair walked in from the side.

"Hello Kaizen here. I do believe we've caught your little mole here," The man punched Levy in the stomach hard. Blood came out of Levy's mouth. "This is what happens when you do this . Now we're coming after you. All of you from the Trials, Project Chimera, Project Sync, all of you. You can run but you can't hide! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaizen laughed evilly and pulled out a gun from his side. "Until I find you farewell. AHAHAHA!" He shot at the camera and the screen went black. His menacing laughter rang through my head. I put my hands to my ears and put my head down on my lap.

"N-no Levy-chan... This is all my fault what are we going to do now?" I could feel the tears flowing down my face. I felt two arms embrace me. "G-gray..." I softly clutched his arms. "What should we do?"

"I don't know... But hey i'm here for you." I closed my eyes and leaned in to his chest.

"Maybe we could save her. Once we get enough people. We could save everyone there. That's it! We need to form a group to take "The Organization" down!"

"Okay then."

"Gray will you follow with me?" I turned around and asked him.

He simply smiled at looked deep in my eyes."Of course Luce." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." I let go of him slowly and grabbed my computer. I typed out an e-mail to each and every person who knew about my plan-in-progress. "Alright everyone we're building an army to take them down!" I pressed the send button. "This will change everything."

* * *

**Tsuna-chan: Alright hope you liked that chapter! Please send me your OCs and story ideas! Leave a review please! Oh and please visit my friend Anglo-chans page!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright this is chapter 11 of Godsend. Remember the forum is on my profile! So PM any ideas and OCs please! I'm still excepting 1 boy OC. Ok just a reminder for those guys that sent in an OC I might change them up a bit so they don't seem too powerful and such. I want to only have certain people with a shitload of power. Sorry if you don't like that. Anglo-chan was yelling at me about it. I will try and keep it exciting though. Also don't get angry if you don't like the role I used for them it's for the best if you want them to be powerful and all that shit. So enjoy this chapter! And I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters just my own OCs and I partially for now own the OCs that were sent the story line is also mine and from a few other things but oh well. ****FYI you should really read these they are pretty important most of the time. Most of the time.**

**Summary:**

**A/U:24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings? ****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it**

* * *

**Chirasu P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sun's rays. I think i'm on top of a bed in a really funky smelling room. "Why does it smell like blue cheese?" I whispered to myself. I opened my eyes and turned my head to my right where I was a yellow-stained wall. I looked to my left and saw a medium-sized window with the blinds partially opened. "W-where am I?..." I propped my self up so I was in sitting position and saw a small black refrigerator next to a small TV set.

"Oh hey your up!" I turned my head to the right to see the white-haired girl I met before I blacked out. She walked out of the room she was in and walked to the bed I was on.

"Oh... How long was I out?" I felt a slight head-rush and stumbled on the bed. I moved a piece of hair away from my eye.

"Oh be careful! You were out for about the rest of the day." She said as she passed me a bottle of water. "Here drink up you must be thirsty after being out for so long!"

"Ah. Thank you." I said as politely as possible. "So um.. Lisanna-san. Where are Lucy and Gray?"

"Hmm? Oh I left them to their own room." She grinned evilly. "I hope they don't do anything tooo reckless. Ehehehehe." I looked at her weirdly and took a sip of my water.

"So who are we running from anyways?"

"Well it's complicated actually. We are on the run from a organization that wants to capture us. They think by capturing us they're doing a good thing but they're not. They rip away people from their loved ones. They do experiments on people like us. I was apart of one of them. Project Chimera. They were fusing children with multiple animals. Gray and Lucy were from Trial 7 where they gave children doses of serums to see if they were possible candidates for future projects. Some have begun to recently awaken due to the solar eclipse." Lisanna walked away from my bed and looked out the window. "No one knows what the solar eclipse does but it somehow triggers powers in people."

"Does that explain my powers that appeared yesterday?"

"Yeah. Why don't you try it out?"

"U-um... Okay..."

"Why don't we use this as target practice?" Lisanna walked over to me and took my water bottle and put it on the TV. "Remember that surge you had when you used it last time."

"Got it..." I raised my hands in front of me trying to remember the feeling I had when I used.

"It's usually the feeling of something that reminds you to use it."

"Right a feeling..." Then I looked through my mind and found it. I felt the surge of power and focused it on the water bottle. I closed my eyes and let it go. Once I opened my eyes a third of the water bottle had disappeared. It looked like someone had just taken a super sharp knife and cut out a u-shape in the bottle.

"Good job. What was the feeling."

"Well it was the feeling to protect the one's I love." I said as I smiled as I remembered my goal I still had yet to reach. "Hey Lisanna-chan."

"Yeah?" Lisanna sat in front of me and faced me.

"What can you do?"

"Well I can transform I guess. It's complicated. I'm more of a mutant freak actually. Here look." Lisanna closed her eyes. I noticed two bumps form on her head. Her nails were getting sharper and little longer.

"Lisanna-san..." Lisanna walked off the bed to show off her full form. She had 2 ears on her head, fangs, a tail, and slight tiger stripes on her arms.

"You see they combined me with a tiger and," Lisanna went back to her human form and then stretched out her arms and feathers started to form on her arms."A bird. Some others developed wings on their backs or arms. For some unlucky few it was their ankles. Only a handful of us were released from that hell hole. Some escaped. Some died. Some were taken to more projects. There were about 50 children there I think. Some of the people were born there. I was taken with my brother and sister. They only took those with no other family. I think I was 12. So that was about 11 years ago. Somewhere around there. I was apart of the failed subjects. I didn't get any special powers like the few who passed. But i'm alive so i'm good!"

"Wow... That's amazing Lisanna-san." I said as I layed my back on the headboard of the bed. "At least you're pretty cool though!" I said smiling.

"Thanks Chirasu-chan." She said as she patted my head.

_knock knock knock_

"Lisanna? Chirasu? It's Gray. Lucy wanted me to tell you we're leaving soon. We have to get to the airport at about 2!" I looked at the clock that read 9:20.

"Ok! We'll be out in a bit!" Lisanna called. Lisanna walked in to the bathroom and came out holding two bags. She threw a bag at me. "Alright Chirasu this is yours. Lucy told me to give it to you when it was time to leave." I put the bag on my back and got off the bed.

"Thanks!" I said as I walked to the door. I opened the door and saw Gray.

"Morning. How're you feeling." Gray asked.

"I'm feeling fine." I said. Lucy walked out of her room and walked over to us.

"Alright you guys we're going to need to round up some people for a rescue mission!" Lucy said.

"Who are we rescuing?" Lisanna asked.

"Levy... They found her out," Lucy said sadly."That's why we need more people to help us recue her and the other people they stole from us."

"So... We could get Natsu back?" Lisanna asked with hope. I could see her eyes starting to water.

"Yes we can. But we need to split up for now. We'll get more people and with the information I have we could get to them before "they" can. Everyone on the danger list!" Lucy handed Lisanna a phone. "This is for communication just between us."

"Ok got it! I'll go find Mira-nee and elf-niichan. They could help."

"Alright. Chirasu do you want to go with Lisanna or go with us?"

"U-um... I don't mind any of you guys are fine. As long as I can fight and protect my friends." I said confidently.

"Well then you should come with us then." Gray sai as he reached his arm out to me. I took his hand and nodded.

"Let's go then!" Lisanna said. We walked in opposite directions and waved good bye.

* * *

**Tsuna-chan: Alright hope you liked that chapter! Please send me your OCs and story ideas! Leave a review please! Oh and please visit my friend Anglo-chans page!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: _(IMPORTANT!)_Alright this is chapter 12 of Godsend. Ok so no one is sending any more OCs so i'm gonna stop receiving them****. Anyways apparently there's this thing going around that the government is going to take off any fanart, fanfics, etc. So checkout this thing and if you really want to you can sign the petition and yeah just look up SOPA petition. And anyways to day we're going to be looking at some of the OCs that were sent in and their progress and blah, blah, blah, etc. Enjoy. Oh and check out my tumblr I might post some art of mine that shows some stuff in the story hope you like it ;D. **

******Oh yeah FYI things are going to be coming a little later because i've just been down lately my boyfriend told me he cheated on me for a few days last week I still don't know why I forgave him, my family is killing me, and school is uuuuggghh yeah but you'll get updates still. Enjoy.**

**Summary:**

**A/U:24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings? ****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it**

* * *

**Violet P.O.V. (New York 10:23 pm)**

I walked out of the police station frustrated. "Those fucking bastards today think they have the fucking right to take my case from me?! Well i'll show them! The chief told me their names after they left. They worked for the real big higher-ups. Not as big as the president but somewhere along his advisors I think. I could be wrong. After they left I spent the rest of the day trying to hack in to the their files. All I got were a few names and something called "The Organization". Weird if you ask me. I got the names Kaizen Gao, Tsuna Kagesaki, and Heartfillia. Heartfillia is one of the richest company names in the world. Why would they show up in classified files?" I opened the car door and stepped in. As I drove to my apartment I passed a few shops, the usual hot dog stand that is actually pretty damn good, and the chief's apartment. I parked my car in my usual spot near the apartment that just had a baby a couple months ago. I walked to the elevator and pressed the 5th floor button. 3 away from the very top. I had a pretty good view of New York from my place. I walked over to my apartment door and unlocked it. I carefully walked in dropping my bag on the side. I noticed down the hallway the kitchen light was on. I carefully pulled my gun from my pocket and quietly closed the door. I crept towards the empty door way. I put my back against the wall and took in a breath and quickly turned around and pointed my gun at the intruder. "HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM POLICE!"

"AAAAGH!" A small girl by the looks probably 13 screamed and dropped the potato chip bag that was in her hand. Her hair was white with light blue tips.

"Who are you?! How did you get in my home?!" I asked sternly. The girl's face started to turn slightly red. Tears started to form from her eyes and she started to sob. I put my gun down and walked over to her. "Here i'm sorry if I yelled at you. Why don't we talk over some ramen?" The girl nodded then sniffed and walked over to a stool to sit down. I grabbed a small pot, 2 cans of soda, 2 saimin packets, an egg, some meat, and a few vegetables. I walked over to the girl and gave a can of coke. "Here let's talk things over." She nodded and tried to open the can with one hand. "Why don't you use both ha-" I stared at her left arm realizing what I just said.

"Stop staring at it!" She yelled.

"Oh... I'm sorry... Let me open it for you," I grabbed the can and opened it for her. "Here."

"Thank you... I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just I don't like people to stare at me it makes me feel like a freak..."

"I understand." I rolled up my sleeves and started to make the saimin. "So first things first. What's your name?"

"My name is Mielany Adurna. But you can call me Mia."

"Alright Mia... Do you have any family members?"

"Well sort of kind of. I have a lot of brothers and sisters. I don't know where any of them are though... I've seen a few but it's been years. My mother died when I was 7. I don't know who my father is..."

"Oh sad to here that. My parents died when I was younger too. But I had friends that took me in. Didn't anyone take you in? Anyone?"

"Well... I had an uncle who helped me get on my feet. But I haven't seen him since "they" started to hunt me down."

"Who's "they" I asked curiously. I poured the saimin in to 2 bowls.

"They" are "The Organization" a secret agency trying to get people that can do special things. Like me!"

"Oh really?" I thought she was kidding. I mean it's a little kid must have dementia or something like that. "What can you do?"

"I can do this!" Mia used the soup in her bowl to make a small drop of soup the size of a penny to rise from the bowl. She focused extremely hard on it. "Mm..." Once she blinked it fell back in her bowl. "Surprised?" She put her right arm on her hip and made a slick smile.

"A little. It's good to meet another person like me. The only person i knew was my kid brother Romeo he could control fire. I can do this." I took off my silver necklace and out it on the table. I put my hand over the horse pendant and took it off the necklace. I put my concentration on the silver. Soon the horse started to prance around the table.

"WHOOOAA!" Mia yelled with glee. "SO cute!" I grabbed the horse and put it back on my necklace. I put my necklace back on my neck and ate some of the noodles. I looked at the clock that read 10:45.

"You know what why don't you stay here with me for awhile."

"Really? You won't send me to the police?"

"Promise." I put my pinky in front of Mia's face.

"Yay!" Mia shouted with glee then interlocked her pinky with mine.

"Wait how did you get in anyways?" I asked.

"Oh my favorite onee-chan taught it to me when I was 3 years old. And i'm part ninja! Nin! Nin!" she put her hands together like a ninja and slunk in to the darkness. "Boo!"

"HOLY CRAP!" When did she get behind me?...

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I watched the trees pass by as we drove on the road. The rain pounded the car window. I looked up at the gray clouds that blocked out the sun's light. I held on o my yellow pendant and closed my eyes.

_"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" A girl with short yellow hair cried out. She had a small pair of white angel wings and multiple bandages on her arms and legs._

_"What is it Catlea-chan?" I walked out of my room and in to the hallway._

_"I had to do trials again today... They took Haruna-chan to do them too so there's no one to help me get rid of the pain... Can you read me something from your story book again?" _

_"Of course." I smiled._

_"Oh me too Lu-chan!" A girl with mid-long black hair yelled. She had a set of black devil wings. She had a small pair of horns on her head. She had more bandages on her arms and legs. There was a bandag wrapped around her head. Probably due to the surgery with the horns. _

_"Of course Tsuna-chan."_

_"Yay!"__I smiled stroking her soft black hair. I walked over to my bed and sat down. _

_"Hey why don't you two find a book for me to read."_

_"Really?" They both said in unison. "We choose "The Devil and Angel"!"_

_"Is it just because of you two?"_

_"Well it is the best book we can relate but it also adds a sad sense of drama!" Catlea said dramatically._

_"Alright then." I opened the book and started to read the story about he sad devil who could never be with her angel love._

* * *

**Tsuna-chan: Alright hope you liked that chapter! Leave a review please! Oh and please visit my friend Anglo-chans page!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: _(IMPORTANT!)_Alright this is chapter 12 of Godsend. Ok so no one is sending any more OCs so i'm gonna stop receiving them****. Anyways apparently there's this thing going around that the government is going to take off any fanart, fanfics, etc. So checkout this thing and if you really want to you can sign the petition and yeah just look up SOPA petition. And anyways to day we're going to be looking at some of the OCs that were sent in and their progress and blah, blah, blah, etc. Enjoy. Oh and check out my tumblr I might post some art of mine that shows some stuff in the story hope you like it ;D. **

******Oh yeah FYI things are going to be coming a little later because i've just been down lately my boyfriend told me he cheated on me for a few days last week I still don't know why I forgave him, my family is killing me, and school is uuuuggghh yeah but you'll get updates still. Enjoy.**

**Summary:**

**A/U:24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings? ****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it**

* * *

**Catlea P.O.V. (Lanai, Hawaii 9:48 PM) **

I sat down in the white living room on my usual spot on our gray long couch. I stretched out my wings so I was confortable then grabbed a purple pillow and grabbed the remote. I pointed it at out 45 inch flat screen and turned it on. The new was on.

"And today on KHON2 new we talk about a high speed car chase in New York." The reporter on the screen said. I quickly changed the whole thing to netflix.

"Ugh we attracted to much attention in New York..." I touched my head from an oncoming headache just thinking about earlier today.

"Did I just see my ferrari on the news?..." Hikaru asked shakily. He was wearing a tight black body armor shirt. The can of soda in his left hand started to shake.

"Um... Hikaru calm down... Don't-"

"Where is my ferrari ?" Hikaru glared.

"Um... TSUUUUNAAA!" I yelled.

"Yo!" Tsuna walked in from the bathroom with a black sports bra, black shorts covering a fourth of her thighs, and a towel hanging around her neck. Her hair was in a messy bun. "Oh onii-chan you look a little tense..."

"Where is my ferrari?" He asked with a small tension in his voice.

"Oh! Well you see... I may... Or may not have..." Tsuna took a step back toward the balcony. "Crashed the car while we were trying to get our assigned tagets." whispered with a squeak. Hikaru's eyes started to turn hazel to red.

"My car..." He glared at Tsuna with his red eyes and a pair of black horns started to grow on his head as h walked towards Tsuna.

"Onii-chan..." Tsuna said shakily. Tsuna's eyes started to glow red like Hikaru's. Black horns started to grow from her head. A pair of black wings spouted from her back. Hikaru's came out as well. "Don't make me make "her" come out... " Tsuna put her hand on her ponytail about to let her down. "She will... And we both don't want that." Hikaru stopped in his tracks and stood in front of Tsuna.

"Alright... Touchè. Sorry for losing control." Hikaru closed his eyes and opened them again to his hazel eyes. He took in a breath and his horns and wings subsided back in to his body. Tsuna stretched out her wings and looked up at her brother.

"I'm soowwy... They shot at the tires and I lost control and.. and..." Tears started to swell in her eyes.

"It's fine..." Hikaru patted her head and gave her a hug. "You could never make onii-chan that angry. I'll make sure to keep Kaizen from killing you."

"Thank you!" Tsuna jumped up ad with an extra flap of her wings hugged her brother's neck. Kaizen popped up from the other side of the couch.

"So what's this I hear about our car getting destroyed Tsuna?" Kaizen crossed his arms and glared at Tsuna. He took a step closer to Tsuna.

"Kaizen don't you dare hurt my sister!" Hikaru walked in front of Tsuna and put his arm in front of her.

"No it's fine I know better not to touch her..." Faster than my eyes could follow Kaizen pulled a gun from mid-air and ran up to Tsuna holding the gun up to her face. At the same time Hikaru had released his full form and appeared behind Kaizen and had a small black ball floating above his hand next to Kaizen's face. His eyes glowed red with rage. "See? One day i'll win." Kaizen threw his gun up in the air and watched it disappear. Hikaru let out a sigh and gave Kaizen a concerned look.

"I still wonder why he hasn't killed any of us yet or how I even deal with him... Well i'm gonna go grab another soda." Hikaru walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

"Well that was a lot of drama in just about 8 minutes..."

**Erza P.O.V. (Location unknown)**

I walked down a white hallway. "Alright the room at the very end is where out new recruit is. His powers are extremely dangerous he just doesn't know it yet." I looked to my right at Mest.

"So he's going to be my new partner?" Mest asked as he walked by my side.

"Yup. His name is Raniel Kawasaki. Show him the ropes around here. He should be a sufficient replacement for Levy." _I really wished she wasn't the mole._

"Yes ma'am." We approached the door. I looked through the window and saw a man with light brown hair sleeping on a bed in the corner. There was a scar on the bridge of his nose. I unlocked the door and walked in with Mest. The man stood up and leaned on the wall.

"Who are you... Why am I here? I'm have rights! I am a lawyer!"

"Well Kawasaki-san that doesn't matter here and I am here to give you an option. Work for us or rot here for what you did."

"I don't even know what I did!"

"Yes you do know don't you Kawasaki-san." Mest said as he looked at his folder.

"I-i didn't mean to I just snapped and the whole house just... it just went down..."

"You meant it and you know it!" I yelled.

"Only for some of it... Is Gajeel-kun okay?"

"Yes he's fine he's in the hospital. We're giving him a new start. A new home, a better paying job, and that's about it. What we're giving you here is a chance to help others. To stop them from accidentally doing what you did today. You have a special power that can be used for us," I said as I sat in the chair that was set in the middle of the room in front of a silver table. "So will you help us to protect the world to keep from the mistakes like the one you made?" Raniel looked up at the ceiling and then got up from his bed.

"What are my benefits?"

"Well for one you don't have to rot in here for the rest of your life. Unable to see the sun. Stuck in this steel room unable to get out with your powers." Mest said coldly.

"Where do I sign?" Raniel crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"No need to just follow me." I walked to the door and in put the password.

_Later..._

"Alright so here is your things. You will be living where the other workers live." I walked out of my office.

"And where is that?"

"Lanai, Hawaii." I texted Mest to come take Raniel over.

"Hawaii..."

"It's a private location bought by our boss."

"And who is our boss?"

"I can't disclose that information to you," Raniel pursed his lips and followed behind me. "Anyways Mest will take you there right now." Mest walked behind Raniel and put his hand on Raniel's shoulder.

"Wait no-" They disappeared with in the blink of an eye. I took out my phone and briefed Haruna about the newbie.

**Raniel P.O.V. (Lanai, Hawaii)**

"-w?... What the?" I appeared in a white room with wood tile floor, amazingly white walls, a nice view of the ocean from the balcony, a small spiral stairs, and 4 doorways. "Where am I?" I turned around to look for the man who was with the red head earlier. He wasn't there. "Great apparently i've been magically transported to some unknown location..."

"Well not really unknown." A girl with long brown hair and a sakura pin walked down the stairs. She wore a pink dress with a green trimming. "We're on one of the privately owned estates on one of the hawaiian islands so we can train for missions and live in peace without people fearing us." The girl with brown hair waked out to the balcony and looked out to the starry night sky. "So you're the new recruit right?"

"Um. Yeah I guess." I replied trying to warm myself up from the cold wind.

"It's good to have one more guy to keep the other boys company. I'm Haruna by the way. What's your name?"

"Um. Raniel. Raniel Kawasaki." Haruna put out her hand towards me. I grabbed it and shook it.

"Welcome to our family." She said with a smile.

* * *

**Tsuna-chan: Alright hope you liked that chapter! Leave a review please! Oh and please visit my friend Anglo-chans page! Oh and follow me on tumblr! I'm Blackmagesfairytail! I'll also except story art requests if I can! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright this is chapter 14 of Godsend. **** Check out my tumblr I might post some art of mine that shows some stuff in the story hope you like it it's on mah profile;D. or here: **

******Oh yeah FYI things are going to be coming a little later because i've just been down lately my boyfriend told me he cheated on me for a few days last week I still don't know why I forgave him, my family is killing me, and school is uuuuggghh yeah but you'll get updates still. Enjoy.**

**Summary:**

**A/U:24 year old Gray Fullbuster wakes up in his apartment with mysterious powers which he doesn't yet understand. Apparently so do some other people around the world. People suddenly start to chase them for some unknown reason. How are they all connected? How will they all come together to create my Graylu and other pairings? ****Rated T possible rated M for language and maybe some other things idk I might change it**

* * *

**Raniel P.****O.V. (Lanai, Hawaii 3:30 p.m.)**

"So Haruna-san what can you do?"_ I needed to now what these people could do so I can watch out. That's what Gajeel-san taught me. I need to learn what my enemies can do so I can figure out their weakness_. I watched as Haruna walked over to one of the small shrubs next to the TV. She waved her hand over the pot and the shrub started to grow. Something pinged inside of me a remembrance of hate. _Where did this come from?_

"You see I can control plants." Haruna picked a flower off the new grown dandelion plant and handed it to me. I swatted it away with my hand and gave her a sour look.

"Yeah whatever," I said with a slightly harsh tone. "Who else lives here?"

"Um..." Haruna looked down and shuffled in the spot she was in. "W-well there's Tsuna who can manipulate shadows, Hikaru her older brother who can do the same, Kaizen who can make guns appear at will, and Catlea who can manipulate wind. Most of us were from earlier projects like me, Hikaru, Tsuna, and Catlea. You and Kaizen were just scouted. But you see there's a thing you have to deal with when you're working with us. Some of us have some mental problems. I'm only telling you this for your own good because last time when we had a new recruit he got caught up in some things he should've just stayed out of."

"Hmm? Like what?" I asked. _This is good._

"Well Kaizen sometimes goes in to the killer trances. He accidentally killed a citizen in one of the last missions..." Haruna said with a slight tremble in her voice. "You don't want to be around when Kaguna and Nicolette come out..." Haruna gripped her arms and started to tremble.

"Who's Kaguna and Nicolette?" I asked. "I thought you only mention 5 people including you." I crossed my arms and leaned on the back of the sofa in front of Haruna.

"Kaguna is Tsuna's other personality she's really dark and..." Haruna shivered."She's just like Kaizen in his killer trances but more controlled. Nicolette is my other personality she's like a crazy serial killer girl. She's kind of like a yandere... They only come out when we're in trouble."

"Wait. Why?"

"I don't know they won't let us see a therapist because they think it's beneficial to our job. She does come out sometimes for fun or when she's bored." I looked outside and saw 3 dark figures too big to be birds. They had the shape of people with wings. Wait...They are people with wings! 3 figures stepped on to the railing then jumped on to the balcony. What appeared to be 3 people with wings was just a short girl with a long black ponytail that stopped above her but and two strands of hair on each side of her face she wore a black sports bra and shorts that stopped halfway down her thighs , a tall man with hair that spiked upwards and a black under armor short with black shorts, and another girl just a little bit taller than the other girl with blond hair stopping at her shoulders and an orange ribbon in her hair she wore a light blue tank top with a dark green skirt.

"Hey Haru-chan!" The blonde girl said as she ran up to Haruna. "Is this the new recruit Erza-sempai was talking about?"

"Yup his name is Raniel. Be nice to him and introduce him to everyone. After that show him to his room." Haruna said as she walked towards the the other two people who were standing outside on the balcony. I looked back and forward to the short-haired blond in front of me.

"Nice to meet you Raniel!" She said with a smile.

"Uh yeah hi. Just show me to my room." I put my arms in my pocket and followed her as she went up the stairs.

**Violet P.O.V. (New York City, New York 7:33 a.m.)**

I walked out of my room wearing my baggy teal shirt and gray sweat pants with my usual messy morning bun. I looked out the window to the bright morning sky. I looked to over to the couch where I saw the mysterious girl I met last night. I walked over to the kitchen counter and began to make my coffee. I grabbed my white mug and filled it with hot water and poured in my favorite instant coffee mix. I began to mix it with a chopstick that was in the utensils drawer. I could smell the hint of vanilla in my coffee. I dropped in a couple teaspoons of sugar and sat down in front of my macbook which was plugged in to the wall. I opened it and looked in to the files for a Mielany Adurna. "Confidential, Missing, Missing, Missing, Missing, Missing...," I took a sip of my coffee to make sure it wasn't just because of my drowsiness. "What the fuck.. There's only one confidential file that's not even underneath the government... The Organization... Wait this came up in the files I hacked yesterday... What do these names have to with "The Organiaztion"?" I looked in my notepad I left next to my computer and looked at the 3 names Kaizen Gao, Tsuna Kagesaki, Heartfillia Corp. "Hearfillia Corp? Hmm..." I slouched in my seat and looked at the ceiling. "Ugghhh."

"RAWR!" I jumped from my seat and fell backwards on the floor.

"HOLEH FAACK!" I stood up and rubbed my lower back. "When'd you get up?"

"A few minutes ago," She said casually. Mia opened the refrigerator and took out two yogurts. "Want one Knight-san?"

"Sure and you could just call me Violet it's easier." I grabbed the yogurt she slid across the counter. "Could you pass me a spoon?"

"Here." Mia tossed me a silver spoon.

"Thanks." I opened the top of the yogurt and started to eat the vanilla yogurt.

"So whatcha lookin at?" Mia asked as she walked around the counter.

"Oh it's just a case that I used to have. Some guys with some crazy high federal shit took it from me yesterday. I ate more of the yogurt and saw Mia open a seat next to me to get a better look at my computer.

"Maybe you should just check it out yourself if it's so important that high Federal guys have to take care of it."

"You know what you're right. No one takes a case from Violet Knight!" The I gave it some thought. "You know what if there's another case like this sure."

"Will you bring me with you?" Mia asked. I thought about saying no but saw the plea in her eyes.

"aljlsdf... Fine you can..." I said as I gave into her puppy eyes. I put my face in my palm and sighed. _I wonder does this child have anything to do with this?...__  
_

* * *

**Kaguna-chan: Alright hope you liked that chapter I hope you all who sent their OCs in don't mind i've kind of changed them up a bit! Leave a review please! Oh and please visit my friend Anglo-chans page! Oh and follow me on tumblr! I'm Blackmagesfairytail! I'll also except story art requests if I can! :3 Send me places of where you live/know/been to like what area. Kind of like what i've been doing lately with the places and P.O.V. places on the side. I don't know my places that well. TT^TT **


End file.
